Many people have multiple instant messaging accounts that they use for different identities or personalities. In general, people can only appear online with one account at a time, unless multiple instant messaging clients are run. Therefore, only the buddy list corresponding to the account that was used to sign into the instant messaging system is shown. Similarly, messages can only be sent to and from the account that was used to sign in.